Therapy with HoN
by Kelilia
Summary: If you have a problem, come and see how the HoN crew fix it -or make it worse. T in case
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae - Hey Ya'll! We're starting a therapy place!

Ahprodite - Why am I here again?

Stevie Rae - Nyx told us all to be here! Any way, we would love it if you reserved andappoitment today

Shaunee - what she means to say is, get your butt over here right now and fix your probs

Erin - DITTO TWIN!

Damien - You guys are acting a bit immature

Jack - its ok, ignore them! Hey, did you see that awsome shirt yesterday?

Damien - yess!!! -squeals- *gets into conversation with jack*

Zoey - UGH! everyone shut up for a second! Jeez can't a girl have peace while shes talking to her goddess?

Stevie rae- Fine. Then why don we all start this now!

Nefert - yes...so i can curropt there young minds!

Zoey - ...ugh...

Aphrodite - nerds...

anyway, just sign up and get a therapy session with anyone from the HoN! Just post this thing in a review!

Name -

Age -

Personality -

Breed (Undead, vampire, human, creepy bird guys , ect.) -

Student, teacher or what are you? -

Problem -

What you'll be wearing, what you look like -

Who will be you therapist? -

Anything else?

Thanks!

~Keli~


	2. owt retpahc

Zoey yawned. "So is anyone coming today or not?" She threw her feet up and looked at everyones faces for answers. The twins shrugged, and everyone else was busy talking.

Ring! Everyone looked up and saw a pale girl walk in. She had red hair, and was wearing baggy clothes.

Stevie Rae was automaticaly behind the desk. She was having WAY to much fun with this. "Welcome to The House of Night Therapy! Whats your problem, and please point to who you would like to help you!"

"Deracs m'I nehw sdrawkcab gnihtyreve yas I dna inatiV iaryS si eman yM." She said quickly. Syrai had a frightened expression on her face as she pointed to Ahprodite.

Aphrodite shook her head. "No way in hell am I going with this nutcase!"

"Yeh!" Syria spat at her, an offended expression on her face.

"She agrees!" Aphrodite sat back down.

"Go. now." Zoey pointed to the end of the hall and Syria and Ahprodite decsended down it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphrodite tapped her pen on the desk. "Soo... Syria right? Whado I do now?"

"Umm...your the therapist, what do you do?" Syria drew a star on a piece of paper and threw it across the room.

"GOD DAMMIT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M EVEN HERE DO I?" Aphrodite screamed and ran out of the room.

Syria followed her screaming : "HAAAAHAAAHAAAA!!!"

"Sure! Go ahead and laugh at me!" Aphrodite went out and sat by the others.

Jack took one look at Aphrodite. "Therapy not going as planned?" At that Aphrodite huffed.

Stevie Rae jumped up and down. "I'll try!" And she yanked Syria into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie Rae helped Syria into her chair then sat down. "So, Your problem is that you say anything backwards when your scared, and your very easily scared?"

Syria got back the same frightened expression, afraid that Stevie Rae could read through her. " wonk uoy did woh?"

Stevie Rae's head shook. She was in for a very long day, and possibly many days after that. "We need to give you something else to think about besides being scared." was her solution.

Syria thought about this and finaly nodded. Stevie Rae held up many items, trying to see what would catch Syria's eye. She held up many things, finaly ending with a picture from twilight.

"OMG!!!! WHO IS THAT!!!???" She screamed. grabbing the picture. Her thoughts were already completely on Edward Cullen.

"Edward Cullen." Was Stevie Rae's answer, she smirked. Syria squealed and ran out of the room. It was bound to be a long time before Syria had to come back again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that took care of that." Stevie Rae sat at the front desk looking around at the others.

"Yep, now we got another Edward-Cullen obsessed girl at this school, just what we needed." was Erin's answer.

"I agree Twin!" Shaunee agreed.

"Hey, soon she'll break the faze, then maybe she'll be obsessed with our dear Eric." She nodded her head toward eric, who was pouting in the couch.

**Everybody!!! I need more people to write about or I'll be forced to write about myself!!!**

**~Keli~**


End file.
